Time To Feel Betrayed
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: A One-Shot dredged up from my folder, ever-fueled by my obsession to expose the Black Reaper's identity! Misaki wakes from a rough night in an unfamiliar place, gets flung into the Syndicate, and meets Hei...and Li. A bit AU. Check out the awesome sequeal, "Time To Be Forthright" by Destinies Entwined!


**Time to Feel Betrayed**

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys! I've been away from this fandom because of school and stuff... Anyway, this is a TERRIBLY written one-shot I wrote about two years ago. I haven't done much to polish it up, but I didn't want it to sit in my document folder for eternity!**

**Anyway, thanks for clicking, though it's short and pathetic... which is honesty and not modesty. Without further ado: Please ENJOY!**

* * *

**PART 1**

Officer Misaki Kirihara lay in shallow sleep on a simple white bed. Suddenly, her eyes flew open in a panic, and memories from the past night filled her head.

She remembered that she was in a barely lit street, when BK-201 and GS-508 burst into the scene. However when she started to shout her "Hands in the air!" line, GS-508 hit her with his power- to immobilize things. She had stood frustratingly frozen, as she had had the luck to get hit by his power at that time. She was forced to watch as the infamous Black Reaper and GS-508 fought in a dangerous dance. If only she weren't frozen, she'd have two contractors to bring to justice. If only things were that simple when it came to BK-201...

The last thing she remembered was GS-508 being electrocuted, and falling heavily to the ground. Her memory blacked out after that.

Sitting on the bed, Misaki took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize the room she was in. It was small, all white, and her glasses were on a small table next to her. Misaki reached for them and put them on. The room became much clearer, and Misaki realized that there was a cat in the room. But was almost positive it wasn't there before.

"It's about time you woke up," the black cat said.

Misaki gasped. The cat talked? Wait- that must mean...

"You're a contractor!" Misaki accused, panic started to rise in her chest. How did she end up in a room with a contractor? Where was her gun or cell phone when she needed it?!

"Who brought me here?" Misaki demanded, her police instinct kicking in.

Mao thought about that, he couldn't exactly tell her that Hei did- since Hei had asked him not to.

"Someone who didn't want you dead." He finally decided on.

"Was it a contractor?" What a stupid question Misaki! She thought. Of course it was! They only question now was what did they want from her?

"Really, Foreign Affairs Section Chief Misaki Kirihara?" Was this lady really that stupid? If she was then the Syndicate was wasting their time recruiting her. Or was she just trying to gather all of the info possible? ...Probably.

"Where am I? Can I at least know that?" Misaki asked exasperated.

"You're in a safe place. Huang will fill you in on the details. Why you're here? Well, our organization has decided that you know too much to be walking around the streets- about contractors and about our workings. With brains like yours they would hate to lose you."

"What?"

"Basically we're asking you to join us. By the way, my name's Mao."

There was a soft knock on the door that broke Misaki out of her thoughts and into the present.

"It's me." a soft voice said from the other side.

"Come in, Yin." Mao called to her.

Misaki watched the door creak open to reveal a pretty girl in a purple and black dress. Wasn't that the girl who ran the tobacco stand? She must be a doll, realization dawned on Misaki. If she was involved? Who else was?

"Huang wants to see her now." Yin explained in her distant monotone.

The black cat looked expectantly up at Misaki.

"Follow Yin." He instructed. Misaki, seeing no way out of her situation, obliged. She followed Yin down a series of hallways lined with tattered wallpaper.

At least no one hurt her, she pondered. Finally, Yin stopped at one of the last doors and knocked lightly. After a precisely timed pause, Yin waved her hand motioning for Misaki to enter.

Misaki walked in apprehensively, recognizing the old man that always smelled of tobacco from around town. So he was in this "Syndicate" too. She decided to make a mental note for her police squad if she ever got out of here. Even though they would most likely use ME on her before he saw the daylight again!

Misaki nodded business-like in greeting.

"I understand there's something that needs to be discussed, well what is it?" Misaki asked curtly.

The old man just bluntly snorted in response. This girl had nerve, why did the Syndicate want her again?

"Sit down, Kirihara." He waited for her to do so before continuing. "My name's Huang and I work for the Syndicate. I'll be your new boss."

"I don't understand. I just woke up here in some contractor headquarters and you expect me to WORK FOR YOU?! I've never even HEARD of the Syndicate before."

Huang sat unaffected by her outburst.

"We try and keep secret. Anyway. Yes, we do work with both dolls and contractors. But back to why you're here- the Syndicate has decided that your vast contractor knowledge will be of some use to us, especially someone of your standing. So to clarify, join us or we have to take you out."

There was no way out of her dilemma, she inwardly sighed in defeat.

"Let's say for a moment I'll join you, what happens then? Do I have to quit my job?"

"We'll work something out, Foreign Affairs already has many Syndicate workers in it already- you'll be able to keep in contact with everyone from section 4. But you'll mainly work with us from now on."

Us? Oh right, contractors worked in teams, why would her team be any different?

"Who's 'us'?"

"Oh, that reminds me. We've been informed of your... er, unusual interest in our contractor- BK-201. If it makes any difference to you we will make sure to put you on some of the same missions. You'll be working with Yin, Mao, me, and BK-201."

At this, Misaki's eyes lit up, even a fraction. BK-201 was a total mystery to her, especially in his elusive white mask. He popped up everywhere and had a knack for never getting caught. Her curiosity was too great, and besides, she didn't want to be 'taken out', not yet, not until she had all the answers.

"Fine, I accept." she replied somewhat recklessly.

Huang nodded knowing it was the only rational choice for any one, not just contractors.

"Right, your first mission is to move into apartment 200, the apartment complex near the center of the city. Mao will be there to give you your next instructions."

Her mission was to move? It made sense though...

"When will I be able to meet BK-201?" Misaki blurted out unable to contain herself any longer. Huang gave her a funny look, surprised at how Hei had caught her attention. Then again, Hei had caught a lot of attention being feared as The Black Reaper even before he was a contractor, and being the naive Li.

"You'll be meeting with him tonight," Huang said carefully, "but don't let your personal interests get the better of you. Work first- got it?" He warned.

She nodded; she was used to taking orders.

* * *

Misaki made her way to the apartment building complex. It was easy to find since she remembered coming to investigate a doll in the area before. Also, she was going to be Li Shengshun's neighbor. Being next to that sweet innocent boy brought a smile to her face. Maybe they could hang out more, like they did at the batting cages. Besides, she was going to be working undercover, with an illegal contractor group. She was thankful for even a little innocence and normality in her life, even if it only lived next to her.

Misaki approached and rang the doorbell on the landlady's door.

"Are you selling something?! I'll call you for a coffin when I need one!" shouted the little old lady who shot open the door.

"No, no! I'm just moving into the empty apartment." She stated, very thrown off by the lady's eccentric reaction.

" Oh, I remember now. Coming for apartment 200 aren't ya?... well come along!"

Misaki followed her up the short flight of stairs. After opening the door and giving Misaki the keys, she hobbled back down, leaving Misaki alone.

Misaki faced her new apartment and took in its barren appearance. Empty, plain and dull. She let out a small sigh realizing she now had to move all of her belongings.

"Hey! Don't you like it?" Mao asked concerned, "We moved most of your clothes into the bedroom closet for you; but you won't be staying here to relax often- so it doesn't really matter how furnished it is just as long as you can sleep safely." Mao said from the balcony. He then gracefully jumped down onto the wooden floor.

"Thanks Mao. Now what do I have to do?"

"Hmm... We already took care of your work, and you already have some self defense knowledge... Huang told me of your interest in our colleague." Mao grinned, how Hei got around! "I think you should be trained personally by the Reaper. It's dangerous working with us, so defense should be your top priority...Don't do anything stupid and do EVERYTHING he tells you- got that?"

"Yes. And when am I meeting him?" She so desperately wanted to see what was behind that mask. Since they were now working on the same team, she couldn't kill him or turn him into the police now. Now she only wanted to know him. Simply because he intrigued her. Mao just looked at her funny.

"He interests me too, there's never a dull moment! But, I really don't know when he'll show up."

The cat jumped out of the widow.

**1 hour later**

Misaki pulled on her work clothes after taking a shower. She had been dressed in the same clothes as last night all day- she needed a shower.

Suddenly, her mouth was covered by a black gloved hand, the white mask a foot away. Acting on instinct she tried to squirm away and scream. Mao had warned her about danger, coupled with how big the Syndicate was; it wouldn't be surprising some people knew of her new alignment.

"Sshhhhh," Hei whispered. Misaki froze; she didn't expect to encounter the Reaper so suddenly. She nodded. Hei took that as a sign she'd cooperate. The glove moved away. It was nearly 10:00pm now, and the sky outside was near pitch black.

"Misaki...you can call me Hei." Hei said, introducing himself with his codename.

"Hei." she said trying it out. Black.

"That's not your real name, right?" So far she'd met a girl named silver, cat named cat, and man named yellow. How was she to possibly think they were all named that originally?

"It's been my name since I was 11, so it's very real for me." They picked the Reaper up when he was just a kid? No wonder he was so skilled.

"Enough questions. I'm probably going to have to answer more later, but right now I need to train you."

Reluctantly Misaki nodded. Her fears of being with Hei were smoothed, and was now curious as to what she would learn. Learning his name made the Reaper seem more relatable somehow.

"We both know you're good with a gun," Misaki was sure there was a smirk under that mask. "How about knives?" Hei pulled some double bladed knives out of his coat. Oh the DNA evidence on those things would solve so many crimes! Hei passed her a single knife.

"Show me how you'd regularly handle one,"

Misaki held it sideways in front of her chest. He shook his head.

"That makes it way to easy for me to do this-" Hei hit her wrist in the right spot, so her hold would loosen, and then positioned the knife under her neck.

Misaki blushed embarrassed that she would have died if it were a real life situation.

"You want to keep the blade away from any vital parts, hold it at an angle and try to get rid of it as soon as possible."

Misaki nodded, now that she thought about it, the Reaper did use his weapons like that. Hei gave the knife back to her.

She tried again, positioning the knife in front of her but to the right.

"Good, now throw it at me."

Misaki went for it, thrusting the dagger in a rotation to impair Hei's upper arm. However, Hei was a blur as his hand shot out to catch the blade at its handle. Hei shoved the weapon back into his coat.

"Meet me tomorrow at the park." Hei made to leave the apartment.

"Wait, Hei!" Misaki yelled. But he was off.

* * *

**PART 2**

Misaki woke to see sun pouring in from her new bedroom window. Getting dressed, she exited to have some breakfast. She was surprised to see Yin sitting on a wooden chair with her hand dipped in a bowl of water. Her medium was water?

Yin turned towards her.

"Do you know why you are here?" Yin asked in her soft voice.

"I was ordered to move here." She answered simply.

"Do you know why the Syndicate wanted you? Why suddenly, they desired your cooperation?"

"Huang said it was my knowledge," Misaki said realizing how dumb it now sounded. The Syndicate had all the knowledge it needed...so why was she involved?

"No. Hei was ordered to kill you, but he persuaded the Syndicate to keep you if you were willing to work for them."

This didn't make any sense.

"Why?"

"Hei really likes you." Yin said.

"Oh," Well that's great to know, that the Black Reaper she had chased after for so long had developed a soft spot for her. If contractors could even feel like that...

"You came very close to finding out who he was a couple times, that's why the Syndicate needed you removed."

"Then why am I still here?"

"Because of Hei. He's their best contractor and they need him focused entirely on his missions"

"Is Hei even a contractor?" Misaki asked exasperated. He had emotions, no price, what was he?

Yin didn't answer.

"I have to go to work now; I'll be watching over you, my medium is water." With that half threat, half caring statement, Yin got up and left.

The Syndicate sure was confusing.

**Hei**

Hei wasn't sure how long he could keep his identity from Misaki. They lived next to each other now, she was sure to pick up on something. But he'd see how long he could push his luck. Being Li, he knew that the first thing Li would do would be to greet his new neighbor.

Standing outside of door 200, Hei knocked once.

**Misaki**

There was someone at the door- thankfully dressed- Misaki went to open it.

"Oh, Li!" Misaki smiled in surprise. There, right there, was the normality her life needed!

"Eh, Hi Misaki! I heard that you moved into apartment 200, so I came to welcome you!" Li smiled innocently.

"I'm doing fine Li; the move didn't take long at all! Thanks for asking!" Hei figured she had a rough day yesterday, so to make it up to her, Hei convinced Huang to let Misaki and him have the day off until training. His mission was to recruit the police officer anyway.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. Moving must be really hard!" Li asked, sure that she would say yes, but still feeling a little nervous. When he was around her, it was like he was normal. If only...

"Sure! If it's not too much, can you come to the mall with me? I kind of need some everyday items, and I'd really appreciate the company!" The mall? What did Hei get himself into? Then again, if it made her happy, she deserved it.

"Ok, but I thought you hated shopping?" Li inquired slyly.

"I do, but you're not like Kanami who will drag me to all the clothes stores. Besides, I really need to stock up on some things!" Misaki smiled. One day she was kidnapped and blackmailed, the next she was spending a normal day shopping with the "normalest" person she knew! The joy of working undercover, Misaki thought, is that you get to lead a double life.

Li smiled and they went down to Misaki's blue car together.

* * *

Li climbed into the passenger seat as Misaki snapped the seatbelt onto hers. Li had imagined being in the officer's car before, but for other reasons. It was odd to just sit there for normal purposes. Misaki drove smoothly in the direction of Tokyo's central mall. It was a Friday, so the mall was fairly busy. Misaki parked the car and she and Li headed to the glass door entrance. As they approached, Misaki picked up the distant smell of cigarettes.

"Ew! I can't stand that smoke!" complained Misaki in a whisper to Hei. Li smiled innocently.

"Me either!" He responded, while scanning the entrance. It was adorned with a hard white tile floor, and a gentle fountain. However, Hei's sight rested on the source of the smoke- Huang. What was he doing here? He had planned on keeping his identity secret for a while longer, but apparently the Syndicate had other plans. Hei glanced nervously at Misaki, who thankfully had not spotted Huang nonchalantly reading a newspaper.

"Where should we go first, Li?" asked Misaki excitedly.

Hei needed to talk to Huang alone.

"How about kitchenware? I'll meet you over there, but I have to go to the restroom first."

Misaki nodded, slowly heading off in the direction of the kitchen appliance stores. Once out of sight, Hei walked inconspicuously towards Huang.

"Still playing Li." Huang stated, gracing Hei with his sight by quickly lifting his eyes off of his newspaper.

"Yes, for as long as possible. Now what is it?" Hei asked. Huang breathed out the smoke taking his time.

"Well, we need the Reaper and the officer to save the day. There's reason to believe that Greg's Appliance Store here is involved in some underground doll smuggling. We need to find out who is involved in the trade, and get the doll out of there." Huang put the cigar back in his mouth.

"On it. Any contractors?" Hei asked. Huang shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yin's specter rise out of the fountain.

"Yin, keep an eye on Kirihara." Hei said quickly.

Hei left and began to walk towards Greg's Appliance Store. Inside, he could clearly see Misaki admiring a shiny red plate with yellow flowers on it. Misaki also saw Hei as he entered the store. Her eyes had a type of nervous determination in them as she tried to put on a smile and wave. So someone had already told her about the mission, that wasn't surprising. It was good they did since he didn't have to explain it to her later. But her face was a dead giveaway that something was up, if one of the sellers saw her, they would know that she knew. On the other hand, they were probably so novice at this black market industry, that Misaki's adequately guarded face wouldn't even rouse them. Maybe instead of learning how to use weapons, Hei should be giving her acting lessons. Li smiled in return. His superb acting skills had been in use for so long that no hint of anything wrong reached his seemingly innocent, naive eyes. Oh, Li has such a simple life! Misaki thought envying him. He didn't have to worry about doll smugglings or contractors. Heck! He didn't even know about their existence! Kanami had texted her while Mao prepped Misaki outside of the store. It seemed that HT-481 was showing activity near her current location, but section 4 didn't know what to think of it. They had seen told that Misaki was on a little break, but decided to inform her if she had any ideas. Section 4 was really inefficient without her, and even with her. If they still didn't know about what was going on.

"That's a pretty plate." Hei stated shattering her thoughts.

Misaki nodded. Pull it together Misaki! Li doesn't need to be dragged into your mess! Misaki thought.

"Yeah, I really like it." Misaki told Hei as they walked to the register located in the back corner of the store. Hei noticed that there was a back door behind the registers that appeared to be the only semi- guarded door in the store. That would be a good place to start searching, Hei thought. Misaki placed the plate onto the counter. The cashier smiled, his name tag read 'Ted.'

"Is this all, Miss? That'll be 15 yen."

Misaki reached into her purse to pull out her wallet, but her police badge somehow came with it. Oops! Misaki quickly shoved it back in her bag. Ted's eyes narrowed. Dam! They're on to us! The store was empty except for these two, no one would see... Ted pulled out a gun from his pocket. Fully loaded, he was ready. He pointed the gun menacingly at Misaki first. She was the cop after all, and from what he gathered from watching them, the other guy wasn't going to be much of a match. Just a single bullet through the head would do him.

"Put your hands on your head. Now! Who sent you?" Ted demanded. Misaki looked at the cashier shocked; she didn't want Li to get in this. Remembering the way the Black Reaper disarmed her last night; Misaki lunged for the man's wrist and knocked the weapon from his hands. Misaki smiled in triumph, the Reaper wasn't such a bad teacher. She easily knocked Ted out. Unfortunately, backup came spewing out of the back door. Three more men came into the room. Two of them had a gun, the other, Hei assumed, was the contractor. The agents spotted Misaki holding their colleague's gun, and then their attention shifted to Hei. But they thought nothing of him, since he was unarmed.

"Now miss, we don't want any trouble." One of the men joked, he had brown hair. At the same time the blond haired man pointed his gun at Li.

"Who are you working for?" he demanded. Misaki barred her teeth, this wasn't good. But like Huang had said, work came first. She positioned the gun at the brown haired man and shot for his head. The man dodged, but ended up getting the bullet in his arm.

"Why you little-" Misaki fired another shot as Li tried to hit the blond man with the ceramic plate Misaki wanted, and managed to knock him out. Misaki's bullet managed to hit the brown haired man in the neck. Blood oozed out of him. 'Amateurs,' Hei scoffed mentally.

The contractor, fed up with the incompetence of his workers started to turn blue causing Misaki to freeze. HT-481 held Misaki's shoulders sharply.

"I have the power to turn you into a pile of ashes. Now drop your gun and tell me who you work for!" The contractor threatened in an apathy voice. Misaki looked helplessly between the terrified face of Li, and the gleeful, yet serious one of HT-481. How could she have asked Li to join her for a nice day of shopping? She had thought that she could still do normal things without her new or old job getting in the way. She was probably going to regret this later, but she just couldn't let Li get hurt or die.

"Fine!" Misaki dropped the gun causing it to clatter to the floor.

"I work for the police!" Li looked at her in a type of calculating way. Like he was storing this info for a later retelling. It was after all the first encounter he's had with a contractor. Sadly, ME would have to be used... Misaki looked back up at the contractor's cruel face.

"HaHa! I know you lie! Game's up Black Reaper, now join us or die!" the contractor started to emit synchrotron radiation. Misaki panicked and immediately picked up her fallen gun. Black Reaper? Had Hei come to save her again? But it was no sooner that she thought that when the contractor released his hold. She aimed the gun at the contractor's head and fired. Before the bullet could reach its target though, it burst into flames.

"Li, run!" Misaki screamed, the Reaper was here now, and would save her. Li, well, he might not be so lucky. 'Just wait for the Reaper to save her then. That was her plan?!' Hei thought. 'Then again, she was ill prepared to take this contractor on.'

"Li?!" He asked smiling evilly. Suddenly, a dagger was thrown out of nowhere to hit the contractor on the back of the head. Hei's identity couldn't be kept much longer. He might as well get the contractor over with as soon as possible.

Hei! Misaki thought. He came! Her eyes wandered over to the source of the blade. But the only one in the room was Li... BK-201.

"Come on Misaki, go into the back room and carry out the mission!" Hei screamed to her.

Shock was written plainly over her face. Li, her line to normality, was anything but. How had he eluded her for so long being so close to her? Was everything she knew of him a lie? Hearing Hei's voice brought her back into reality. Right, mission first. She had time to feel betrayed later.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! You read it till the end (I hope)!**

**Again, I'm obsessed with Misaki/Hei, and of Misaki finding out who he is and what circumstances his identity is revealed in.**

**-bleu tsuki**

**A/N2- The sequel is "Time To Be Forthright" by Destinies Entwined! PLEASE READ! She's a wonderful author :)**


End file.
